Robert Loggia
Robert Loggia (born January 3, 1930; died December 4, 2015) is an Emmy and Oscar-nominated American character actor who has appeared in over 220 film and television productions. Loggia was an Italian American born on Staten Island on January 3, 1930, the son of Benjamin Loggia, a shoemaker, and Elena Blandino, a homemaker, both of whom were born in Sicily, Italy. After studying at Wagner College and journalism at the University of Missouri (class of 1951) and serving in the U.S. Army, Loggia began a long career as a supporting player in movies, on stage and television. Loggia was a radio and TV anchor in Southern Command Network in the Panama Canal Zone. Loggia first came to prominence playing the real-life American lawman Elfego Baca in a series of Walt Disney TV shows in 1958. He starred as the proverbial cat-burglar-turned-good in a short-lived series called "T.H.E. Cat". In 1972, he played Frank Carver on the CBS soap opera "The Secret Storm". His many television credits include appearances on The Bionic Woman, Overland Trail, "Target: The Corruptors!", "Breaking Point", "Combat!", Columbo, Ellery Queen, High Chaparral, "Gunsmoke", "Big Valley", "Rawhide", "Starsky and Hutch", "Charlie's Angels", "The Rockford Files" (three times as three different characters), "Magnum, P.I"., "Little House on the Prairie", Oliver Stone's miniseries "Wild Palms", "Quincy, M.E.", "Kojak", "Frasier", "Malcolm in the Middle", "Family Guy", "The Sopranos" and "Monk". His film roles include Speedtrap, An Officer and a Gentleman, Mercy Mission: The Rescue of Flight 771, Scarface, Prizzi's Honor, Armed and Dangerous, Over The Top, Big (for which he won a Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actor), Necessary Roughness, Independence Day and Return to Me. In 1985, Loggia was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his portrayal of crusty private detective Sam Ransom in the thriller Jagged Edge (with Jeff Bridges). He was nominated for an Emmy in 1989 for his portrayal of the title FBI agent character in the short-lived TV series "Mancuso, FBI", which was a follow up to the previous year's miniseries "Favorite Son". Loggia appeared as mobsters in multiple films including: Disney's Oliver & Company, John Landis' Innocent Blood and David Lynch's Lost Highway (1997). In 1998, Loggia appeared in a Minute Maid television commercial lampooning obscure celebrity endorsements. In addition to his role in Oliver & Company, Loggia has had several other voice acting roles. A recurring role on the Adult Swim animated comedy "Tom Goes to the Mayor" in addition to various video game voice-overs. In August 2009, Loggia appeared in one of Apple's Get a Mac advertisements. The advertisement features Loggia as a personal trainer hired by PC to get him back on top of his game. On October 26, 2009, TVGuide.com announced Loggia joined the cast of the TNT series "Men of a Certain Age". The role had him teaming up again with his Necessary Roughness co-star Scott Bakula. In 2010, he was awarded the Ellis Island Medal of Honor in recognition of his humanitarian efforts. On December 17, 2011, Loggia was honored by his alma mater, the University of Missouri, with an honorary degree for his career and humanitarian efforts. In 2012, Loggia portrayed Saint Peter during his final imprisonment in The Apostle Peter and the Last Supper. Gallery DHS- Robert Loggia in Mistrial.png|Appearing in Mistrial DHS- Robert Loggia on Hawaii Five-0.jpg|Appearing on Hawaii Five-0 Category:Actors Category:Recurring Die Hard Scenario actors Category:Hero actors Category:Actors who played military characters Category:Actors who played officers of the law Category:Mistrial actors Category:Pandora's Clock actors Category:Hawaii Five-0 (2010 version) actors Category:Deceased actors Category:Villain actors